Autumn Surprises
by brokenlovesong
Summary: My lovely friend Ewa (fapberry on tumblr) mentioned that she was craving cuddles, so for her birthday that was what I gave her. Kurt comes home after a long, heavy day at Vogue to find a lovely, cuddly surprise in his bed. Nudity, but absolutely only fluff. Not sure what I should rate it though.


As much as Kurt loved his and Rachel's NY apartment it easily turned cold and lonely in the dark evenings as the season grew closer to winter than fall. The brick walls had a lovely rustic feeling, but when Rachel was spending the night at Brody's place and Kurt had to stay there all by himself it quickly felt cold and honestly a little bit spooky.

This was one of those nights. He had just got off work for the weekend and was on the subway home. It was raining and the wind kept grabbing at his umbrella, and when he was fumbling with his keys on the way up they fell down the stairs and he had to run down to pick them up from a pool of mud and claddy leaves, making his fingers mushy and dirty. Now he only hoped that Rachel hadn't emptied their stash of tea, because that really was the only thing he needed right now.

After a few unsuccessful tries of unlocking the binding door he finally got it and pushed the heavy door aside so he could get inside and lock it back up, not planning on leaving again until he was forced outside. He hurried to the kitchen to wash his hands before he turned on the ricepaper lamp and let his bag drop on the couch so he could head for the square of the loft that served as his room. He went directly to his dresser to find out his favorite lounging blouse and thick pajama pants, just about to go for the bathroom when he was stopped – by a sound from his bed.

Not just a sound: a moan. A sleepy, dozy moan, making Kurt suppress a slight scream he wouldn't be proud of if he had let it escape his mouth.

"Mhm, I never thought you'd come," a familiar voice sounded and there was a rustling of the fabrics of his soft sheets.

Kurt rushed to turn on the lamp on his nightstand and was met by hazed brown eyes and a slight smile on the face that made his insides turn and flame.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt squealed and clasped his hands to his mouth out of lack of knowing what else to do about himself, his clothes dropping to the bed in front of him. It wasn't just every day his boyfriend took a plane to come sleep in his bed while he wasn't even home.

"I missed you. And Rachel said that she wouldn't be home, so I figured I'd surprise you and have you all to myself for the first time in what - forever," Blaine mumbled and mushed his face down in Kurt's pillow. Apparently he wasn't all awake yet.

He turned to lie on his back and eased his arm under his pillow to have a better look at Kurt through the dimmed light of the apartment. Kurt felt all of the ice that had filled up his body lately melt and his face that had been permanently carved in nervous folds lately softened up to a smile, for a moment making him fear that he was going to cry from the way Blaine so easily shrugged it out as if it wasn't just the most amazing gesture in the world.

"I ordered food to be here around nine, and I was thinking that... shower would be good," Blaine smiled and sat up, reaching out to grab around Kurt's tie so he could pull him closer and let their lips clasp together.

"Are you saying I'm smelly?" Kurt teased when he finally figured he would need oxygen at some point.

"No. I'm saying I could use a shower and I want it to be with my boyfriend so I can massage all of the tension away from his stressed out body," Blaine chuckled.

"You just want me naked -"

"That too. But honestly... I just really miss feeling you, being close with you," Blaine sighed and let a finger run down the front of Kurt's vest with a slight sadness filling his voice.

"Me too," Kurt agreed and locked his arms around his boyfriend's neck to press a hard kiss onto his mouth. Blaine quickly had himself twisted out of Kurt's grip and rolled to the edge of the bed where he could get up and hurry around to grab Kurt's hand.

When they came to the bathroom Blaine had already lined up a series of expensive oils and soaps in floral scents and with calming effects. He hastily had Kurt out of his clothes and pushed lightly into the shower before he stripped his own clothes off and followed.

The hot stream of water was soothing over Kurt's worked out body. It wasn't until now that he realized exactly how much he had needed to indulge himself instead of going straight home to pasta and falling sleep in front of a tearful rom com.

Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth, provoking a smile out of him before he put his hands to his shoulders and made Kurt turn around. He could hear bottle caps popping and before he knew it Blaine was softly pushing him against the tiles, ice cold at first, but quickly comfortable from his body heat.

It felt like it took ages of him pressed with his chest against the wall and his arms twirled around each other between the tiles and his pumping heart before Blaine's big palms finally met the skin on his shoulders and ran slowly down the entire length of his back. Kurt could feel the weight he put in the pressure and thanked the gods that he had found a guy who wasn't afraid to break him. All the way down Blaine made sure to make his fingers dig lightly into the dents of Kurt's muscles, and as he reached the top of Kurt's ass he let his hands turn so he could bore the heels of his hands into the tight muscles of Kurt's cheeks, grabbing a handful of the globes.

"Mhm, so good -" Kurt moaned and let his cheek rest against the blue wall, his eyes shut to really enjoy the way Blaine was kneading his knuckles down his back and over his triceps.

"I've missed this," Blaine said and let his hands slide over Kurt's arms around to where his hands were laced together on his chest so Blaine could lock his hands around his wrists and press his own body against Kurt's and put a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"Me too. I've missed you," Kurt smiled and twisted his head a slight bit so Blaine could lean in to press his lips to his cheek as well.

He stayed and let his hands travel down so he could massage his way down Kurt's front as well, rubbing slow circles around his chest and abdomens, easing out the nerves that seemed like they had bundled up under his skin.

It was simply impossible for Kurt to not let out moans and sighs of pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to let go and not care about anything. Since he had come to New York it had all been about deadlines and cleaning and helping Rachel out with homework in the form of dancing and singing – not to mention how he constantly missed Blaine and needed to make time to talk to him on the phone or on Skype, but it never felt like enough.

After a while of Blaine's hands working their way around his body, massaging and rubbing, dancing around like Kurt's skin was the only thing in the world for him, Kurt turned around to let himself melt into Blaine's embrace. It was a relief to feel Blaine's strong arms, slick from the water but oh so ready to take him in and envelop him in that safety he had only been able to remember the ghost of since he had left his hometown weeks ago.

Without words Blaine turned off the faucet and disappeared through the plastic of the shower curtain. With a scurrying noise he opened up and let the freezing air attack Kurt's body with a close to painful force, but before he could panic Blaine had a soft cotton towel wrapped around his body.

They dried themselves off and stayed wrapped in their cocoons of burgundy cotton until they returned to Kurt's room. He opened the top drawer of his dresser to found out clean underwear but was stopped with a hand on his own.

"No. No clothes," Blaine hummed with a saying smile.

"I was just gonna put on some underwear," Kurt objected confused.

"If you're wearing underwear then how will I be able to feel you?" Blaine's mouth dragged up at the corners, eyes shining from the thought of whatever he had planned and at this point Kurt would admit that Blaine could talk him into anything, because he really was just happy that they were together.

So Kurt closed the drawer with blushing cheeks, touched and excited that he would be spending the entire night wrapped in nothing but his boyfriend's body, skin on skin and lips everywhere.

Kurt folded his towel and hung it over the armrest of the chair in the corner and watched as Blaine followed his example. From there it only took a second for them to get to the bed and under the comforter where Kurt didn't see himself free from sneaking his body between Blaine's legs so he could lie on top of him, feeling his heart pounding against his own, every rib they had brushing against each other with every movement and every drag of breath.

While Blaine let his fingertips run carefully up and down Kurt's arms and back, Kurt let his head drop to the crook of Blaine's neck where he could nuzzle his nose against his pulsepoint and kiss his collarbone freely.

Every movement was a liberation, every smile easy and sincere. The sound of Blaine's breathing directly into his ear made him feel protected and meaningful – the feeling only Blaine had ever been able to give him.

It was a shock when there was a knock on the door, Kurt nearly bucking his knee a place both he and Blaine would be equally sad to have injured. Blaine showered him in a quick series of maybe a little too open mouthed kisses all over his face before he grabbed one of the blankets Kurt had stashed in an open old-fashioned suitcase in the corner of his room and wrapped it around his body before turning to tug the comforter safely around Kurt, all corners and edges stuffed inside to make sure nothing of his body was visible during a lot of laughter from Kurt.

"Shhh," Blaine whispered teasingly as he kissed Kurt's forehead and jumped as the knocking on the door was back, this time a little harder and persistent than before.

Kurt turned to lie on his side, watching as Blaine tugged the blanket tighter around him and opened the door. The girl who usually came to their place to drop off their sushi when he and Rachel were too worn out to cook dropped her jaw as her look went from Blaine (obviously naked under the blanket) to Kurt smiling and waving from the bed before she stammered out about changes and other things Kurt couldn't hear.

He could hear Blaine chuckle all the way back to the bed where he put the bag on the nightstand before crawling back under the comforter with kisses peppered from Kurt's bellybutton, over his ribs and chest, continuing up his collarbone and neck before ending at his lips, completely impossible for Kurt to not run his fingers through Blaine's hair that was so nicely loose and free, still damp from the shower and all for Kurt to worship.

"Wanna eat?" Blaine grinned and sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth.

They both sat up, Blaine between Kurt's legs with his ankles locked behind Kurt's back. He had always found nudity obscene and to be something that should only happen in the shower, but after he and Blaine took the last step and let loose he had slowly eased himself into the feeling that when he was naked with Blaine it really was the only thing that was important, and the feeling of nothing separating them had rushed to the top of his list of the best things in the world.

He wasn't shy about his body anymore. Not after Blaine never wasted a second to express how much he adored it through kisses and touches and words. No, Blaine made him feel loved and if Blaine loved his body then that was all he needed to be comfortable about it. And of course it was always a delight to have Blaine's body free of anything to cover it up, because that surely was a sight he wouldn't be without for anything in the world.

The safe blanket of dimmed lighting provided by only having the lamp of the corner of Kurt's room lit served perfectly to set the mood. They talked and laughed and fed each other sushi. Blaine told about his blooming friendship with Sam and how he was handling his duties as president whereto Kurt shared tales of his time at the office and the excitement it was to be Isabelle's right hand. Soon it drifted out and turned into talks about the future, how Blaine would come live with him in New York and how it would all fall into place in the end.

Soon it was close to midnight and the exhaustion that had been Kurt's loyal companion for the last month had melted away. They had put the empty trays in the bag on the dresser and made sure to gulp down what felt like gallons of water. Now Kurt had made Blaine lie on his front with the comforter safely pushed to the foot of the bed and Kurt was straddling his thighs.

"Shhh, just close your eyes and trust me," Kurt cooed and watched as Blaine's unbelievably long eyelashes flickered a little but lastly grazed over his cheeks where they fell as a thick, dark curtain over his tan skin.

"Holy – Kurt!" Blaine gasped out as Kurt let the ice cube between his fingers make contact with the top of Blaine's spine.

"Lie still or the bed will be soaked," Kurt warned him with a slight giggle.

Blaine drew a heavy breath and submitted, forced himself calm as Kurt slowly let the ice cube journey from the middle of Blaine's shoulder blades and down the mid of his back, following his spine all the way down to the lower portion of his back where Kurt let the cold cube take a careful trip over the slight tint of the leftover from the tan line from Blaine's shorts over the summer. As and ending he allowed the cube back, nearly melted away by now, travel down the cleft between Blaine's perfect buttocks.

"Oh god, Kurt -" Blaine hummed into the pillow.

When he reached the bottom where Blaine's ass met his thighs Kurt let the little cube disappear to lie on his tongue before he draped his chest over Blaine's back so he could press his lips against Blaine's and push the tiny cube into his mouth, Blaine grinning by the feeling.

"Such a tease," Blaine smiled and put a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before he swallowed the rest of the frozen water.

"I'm not done yet," Kurt said, letting a palm down Blaine's face to close his eyes again.

He sat back up and let his palms rest heavily on Blaine's shoulder blades before mirroring his movements from the shower. He let his hands strongly down Blaine's back, but made his thumbs massage soft, but strong, circles over the muscles they met on their way down.

After having let his hands explore the smooth skin he already knew so well he leaned down and started kissing his way down, his lips following the trace of the ice cube all the way down Blaine's spine, but when he reached Blaine's thighs he let the tip of his tongue lightly poke out to find its way slightly between his cheeks where he could lick his way up Blaine's crack, barely gracing over his hole as he passed it by with a flighty movement.

He watched as Blaine's hands locked around fistfuls of the sheet and felt as his muscles tensed from the feathery light touches he had been robbed of for so long.

As an end Kurt let his fingertips stroll their way from Blaine's hips and up his sides, playing his ribs and over his shoulders so he could let his palms heavily slide over Blaine's arms splayed out but bent to lay his hands flat out on the pillow on either side of his head. Kurt's hands traced the muscles of his arms as he slowly laid down on top of Blaine, his semi-erection finding perfect place in the cleft of Blaine's ass where it belonged, as he let his fingers find their way between Blaine's.

He pressed kisses to Blaine's ear and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling and scent of his boyfriend willingly trapped under him. Blaine's fingers clenched his strongly, a promise that he would never let go, their breathing adjusting to each other like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I just want our bodies to melt together. That way we wouldn't have to be apart ever," Kurt whispered lowly, but screamed embarrassingly pitchy as he was surprised by Blaine taking control and shaking Kurt off so he could find his way back between Kurt's legs that immediately wrapped around to lock his ankles on Blaine's butt.

"Then I wouldn't be able to do this. And I like doing this," Blaine snickered triumphantly.

"You're cheating. I was having a moment with you -" Kurt hissed through a giggle and pinched his elbow lightly.

"You were having a moment with my body, you mean..."

"Yeah. I like it," Kurt admitted with a grin.

"It likes you." Blaine thrust his hips a little upwards and Kurt felt exactly what he meant against his ass. There was no greater compliment in the world than to know that he had that effect on Blaine.

But Blaine didn't do anything about it. He leaned down and pressed his lips innocently, sweetly to Kurt's and ran his fingers through his hair, a gentle caressing that made the familiar butterflies throw a party in Kurt's belly, but the amazing thing about Blaine was that he made all the butterflies multiply and there simply wasn't enough room in his belly to contain them all so they fluttered out through his veins and threw a crazy dance party in every cell of his body – that was just the magic of Blaine.

When he left Kurt's lips Blaine let his fingers interlace with Kurt's and fell down to lie next to him on the mattress, Kurt following him so they were chest to chest, noses grazing and eyes locked.

"Kurt, I don't know anything. All I know is that I love you. Even if I'm not sure of anything at all, that is the one thing I will always know," Blaine whispered and made their locked hands up to be trapped between their chests so Kurt could feel Blaine's heart pound against his ribcage like it was trying to break free in a desperate attempt to show Kurt just exactly how much he loved him.

"I love you too. Forever."


End file.
